


Mediterranean Climate

by ShinnG



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 17:54:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16224290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShinnG/pseuds/ShinnG
Summary: 试香中途突发黄色废料真人好好的请勿上升，错的是我





	Mediterranean Climate

应该开空调的。很热。  
梅苏特的头发汗津津地粘在额头上，他不耐地把那些原形毕露的卷毛捋到脑后，低下头继续舔弄克里斯的大家伙。  
他扶住粗长的性器，用舔吻让它染上自己的热度，舌尖滑过柱身，浅浅地含住顶部嘬着。梅苏特的口腔又烫又软，克里斯喟叹一声，手抚上埋在他下身的那个湿漉漉的脑袋，指尖带着鼓励的力道揉按着小鲷鱼的头皮。  
他又不是不知道他有多大。梅苏特微微仰头瞪了精虫上脑的克里斯一眼——上次吞下去他的下颌酸了得有半天。  
不过他还是吃下了更多。柔软的嘴唇吞吐着性器，顶部压过舌根让梅苏特眼眶发红，生理性的泪水混着汗水挂在睫毛上，又滴落在克里斯结实的小腹，顺着麦色的肌理和着克里斯的喘息滑下。梅苏特注视着那颗水珠滑落的轨迹，不自觉地吞咽了一下，随即克里斯抚摸着他后颈的手猛地收紧。  
“梅斯，你可不能现在就把我搞射了。”  
克里斯的手指顺着他剧烈搏动的颈动脉勾上他的下颌，温柔又不可拒绝地引导梅苏特放过他硬的发疼的性器：“我还没满足你呢。”  
——更热了。  
内外交织的热，梅苏特撑起身体怒视克里斯，左手还没忘撸了两把沾满他唾液的东西：“操，要做快做，我要热死了。”  
他的鼻尖上沁出的汗珠泫然欲滴，水汽好像蒸得他的眼睛也朦胧起来，晕的颧骨上全是绯色的水光。  
克里斯托起这朵湿漉漉的玫瑰从容地吮吸花瓣上的露水，唇与唇慢慢地磨蹭着：“嘘，嘘，梅斯，耐心。”他吻过小鲷鱼的胡渣和鬓角，用舌尖玩着柔软耳垂上的钻石耳钉。  
他唇舌温柔，手臂的力度却不容拒绝，位置调换，梅苏特被按在绵软的被褥间，织物上还残留着克里斯的温度，纤维间满是克里斯的气味，在闷热的房间里酝酿得醉人。  
梅苏特闭上眼睛，深深地吸入这铺天盖地的费洛蒙，双臂摊开，摆出任人宰割的样子，却伸长了左腿去玩克里斯结实的腹肌。足球运动员带着茧的脚趾从腹沟骚扰到沉甸甸的囊袋，轻巧地撩拨着蓄势待发的性器。  
克里斯轻叹，享受着梅苏特的动作，捉住在他大腿上作妖的右脚，在脚踝上落下一个轻吻，一点点向上品尝线条流畅的小腿。触感美好的小腿被圈在他的手掌和手指间，晒成小麦色的皮肤上覆着薄汗，对于一个球员显得过于纤细。他眯着眼睛若有所思地摩挲着梅苏特漂亮的小腿，猝不及防被鲷鱼摆尾挣脱蹬了一脚肩膀。  
“你是在这儿巧克力吃多了吗这么黏糊？”  
梅苏特用腿勾住克里斯的脖子把他拉向自己，腰一挺坐上他的大腿，抱住那个乱糟糟的泡面头送上一个燥热的湿吻。他们鼻尖相碰，细细的汗混合着让纠缠的舌尖上带上一点咸味。克里斯的嘴里有藏红花的苦味，尝起来却甜滋滋的。  
两个人的吻没有闭上眼，而是注视着对方蜜色的眼睛在情欲中越陷越深，搅成粘稠的糖浆。性器夹在他们中间，因为紧密的贴合在两人的腹肌上留下湿嗒嗒的痕迹。  
克里斯搜刮着梅苏特仿佛带着玫瑰甜味的津液，就势带着梅苏特倒在床上，伸手去够床头柜上的润滑液。梅苏特的腿还勾在克里斯的肩上，因为这个姿势压得他大腿肌肉一紧，倒吸了一口气也被搅得破碎含糊。  
更得寸进尺的是，克里斯放过了他被厮磨得绯红的嘴唇也没有放过他的右腿，起身之后还按着他的膝盖，把他的腿折得更开。  
梅苏特的呼吸还有激吻的余韵，急促而破碎，在克里斯咬开瓶盖往他的会阴倒上过量的润滑液时也没有匀过气去飙几国语言混合的脏话。  
不正常的凉意在他滚烫而敏感的部位炸开，接着被克里斯伸进他内里的手指带进他的身体。梅苏特腰控制不住弹起，又被克里斯攥紧膝盖压制在身下。  
——我操你，克里斯蒂亚诺·罗纳尔多，你他妈就是个变态。  
梅苏特拧着眉头又气又爽，大口喘息着感受克里斯的手指拓开他的后穴，轻车熟路地按上他的敏感点，薄荷的凉意一路入侵他湿热的内部，把他搅得黏嗒嗒湿乎乎的。克里斯真的用太多了，手指进出的水声在他颅内不断回荡放大，甚至让他听不清克里斯在他耳边笑着说了什么。  
“What……？”他咬着牙不想这个单词带出太多粘腻的呻吟，然而失败了。克里斯就像图谋已久，在他吐出第一个音的瞬间曲起指节狠狠地在那个点碾压了一通，抽出手指挺腰换上自己等待过久的性器。  
梅苏特觉得自己可能发出了什么分贝稍高的声音，但是不管他脑子里的精虫暴毙与否，他都不会承认的。不过现下他也没有余力去思考，肠壁被粗长茎体撑得满满当当，酸胀而充实，快感把他的神经泡的软绵绵得像蓬松的棉花糖，迷迷瞪瞪地被克里斯啃着侧颈。  
“梅斯。”克里斯含住梅苏特颈侧那颗痣，那是他最爱的地方之一，又问一遍，“你还热吗？”  
梅苏特已经快被点燃了，被天气，被克里斯的吻，被克里斯的抚摸，被克里斯的阴茎。火种在他体内燃烧，而他抱紧的救赎也只是另一团燃烧的火炎。  
“……你就不能闭嘴安静地操我？”  
回应他的是一个有力的深入和一句“我想你”，和更多沿着他的锁骨、胸口往下的带着水声的吻。  
克里斯现在也全身是汗，但他没有梅苏特那样急躁，继续按住梅苏特的人鱼线，不紧不慢地掌控节奏，观赏着小鲷鱼的腰在他的掌下迎合着他的动作。  
梅苏特永远不知道自己赤裸着躺在月光里的样子是多么让克里斯迷醉，更何况他现在还湿漉漉的，泛着玫瑰色，双唇吐出喘息和呻吟，漂亮的肌肉群起伏扭动，带动起下身吞吃克里斯的性器。  
但他知道克里斯在这时候会是什么样。就算逆着光他也知道克里斯的眼睛也在操着他，皱着眉头，藏着汹涌的波涛，视线危险又动人。梅苏特还知道情动的汗水会让克里斯令人垂涎的肌肉变得更加分明，精壮有力的腰会把自己一次又一次撞进柔软的被褥里，结实的双臂会把自己的双腿折得更开去承受他的进出。  
被迫柔韧训练的右腿早就在他脑子空白的时候被放过，自觉地和左腿一起缠住克里斯的腰，结实的肌肉因为快感紧绷起来，顺着克里斯操他的节奏在他的腰侧磨蹭、鼓励克里斯更用力地把自己操得更开一点。  
梅苏特现在真的已经被操得很软了，快感如电流如潮水，浸透了他的每一个毛孔，连抬起手去抚慰自己硬得不行的阴茎的力气都没有。克里斯用性器大开大合地让他更加湿软，享受梅苏特的每一次收紧和颤抖，一点点把梅苏特推上浪潮的巅峰。  
“克里斯……克里斯……”他的小鲷鱼声音低哑地呢喃着他的名字，对着他伸出双臂。  
他低头去衔住这枝玫瑰，把梅苏特对他的呼唤全数收下，回报更激烈的快感，看着他仰起头露出漂亮的脖颈带着颤抖的哭音呻吟，攀上极致后重重摔进高潮的漩涡。  
梅苏特高潮时把克里斯绞得太紧了，高潮过的内壁还在痉挛着，又湿又烫，紧到他呼吸一滞，控制不住自己的力度把软成一滩的小鲷鱼弄的更湿更软。  
克里斯用自己的手指去纠缠梅苏特，就像以前他们进了个好球那样，十指相扣，然后射在梅苏特身体里。

真的应该开空调的。  
和梅苏特就着高潮的余韵黏糊了好一会儿的克里斯终于觉得他们俩身上粘腻的难受。  
“别睡着了，梅斯，得去浴室清理一下。”  
他捞过窄窄的鱼腰，用鼻尖亲昵地蹭蹭半阖着眼睛的梅苏特的侧脸。  
而梅苏特没好气地斜了他一眼。  
他现在累的要命，一动下面就有什么不可言说的东西流出来粘在他的大腿根上，而用脚趾头想都知道去浴室会发生什么。  
可他的可能真的是巧克力吃多了黏糊糊的恋人环着他的环抱又那么的令他眷恋。

“不准对着镜子。”


End file.
